The Lost King
by Reborn 123 and exist21
Summary: Two boys were neglected by their respective families and they thought they would only be common people. Forever in the shadows of their siblings but destiny has different plans for them. One of them has the spirit of the Lost King while the other was willing to become a fateful servant. How will these two boys take up the challenge on what destiny has in store for them?
1. The Soul Of The Lost King

**AN: Okay Welcome Everyone to my new story. I'm Reborn123 and this the newest Remake of the True Power of the Child Prophecy. Now this story will heavily based on Final Fantasy series especially the upcoming Final Fantasy XV or the previous title Final Fantasy versus XIII such as the origins, powers, moves and etc. THE FINAL FANTASY XV DEMO GAMES WERE FREAKING AWESOME! SUPPORT THE GAME ON THE RELEASE DATE! This idea came from my one friends who suggested that I do the remake of the story. I hope that many of you will support this and will like this story. Also remember that Alter the origins from Final Fantasy XV so don't take it too serious for the fans of FFXV**

 **I don not own Naruto, Final Fantasy and any other animes or video games that I will use in this story. Only the OC's**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Soul Of The Lost King

* * *

Neglected.

That was Naruto Namikaze had been feeling ever since he started to grow up. His parents never paid attention to him. He was shown love and care when he was just a toddler but when he finally hit the age of 5, he started to notice the changes around him.

His parents started to pay more attention to his sister, Naruko.

His godparents did the same also.

Soon, one by one, people around him started to forget him or ignore him. His birthday was never celebrated – only Naruko – he was never was asked where he wanted to eat. Hell, he wasn't even join in family outing and such.

All of these actions had hurt Naruto's heart. He felt that one by one that his life wasn't meaningful anymore.

Because of this, he was forced to grow, started seeing the world in a different view.

Right now, he was watching his family training outside while he was inside the house, watching with sad look on his face. Naruto was 6 years and he had crimson spiky hair, blue eyes and three whisker marks on each side of his face. Something that he and his twin sister had something in common. He wore a simple white shirt with the famous Uzumaki spiral in the center, blue shorts and a pair of slippers.

He watched as Naruko, who had yellow blond hair and blue eyes, ran towards to his father, Minato Namikaze, who was known as the savior of Konoha and the current Hokage, with a huge smile on her face. Joining them was a beautiful red hair woman. She was Kushina Uzumaki, the former holder of Kyuubi and the wife of Minato Namikaze.

You see, 6 years ago, Kushina was the one holding the Kyuubi in prison but one night, a masked man attacked her and Minato during the birth of the twins, which caused the release of the Kyuubi and attack of the village, Konoha. Minato managed to seal the Kyuubi with using Naruko as the new host for the Kyuubi. Making Naruko the new holder of the Kyuubi and the current Jinchuriki of Konoha. He let out a sigh before he decided to leave the house and go for walk around the village.

' _Will I always ignored forever?'_ Naruto thought sadly. This wasn't normal for a kid to think about but for Naruto, who has been ignored for an entire year. He surely developed a lonely side. He doesn't have any friends because many of the kids liked to play with his sister more than him. His sister never even spend some time with him anymore. Naruto couldn't help but feel that Naruko only wanted everyone's attention.

"Hey, Naruto." Naruto turned around and saw a kid that was around his age. The kid had black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint. Sasuke's hair had hung over his face as bangs. He was wearing a black shirt, white shorts and a pair of shinobi standard slippers.

Soon, a small smile appeared on Naruto face.

"Hey, Sasuke." Well, Naruto wasn't the only one had a family issue. This kid also has the same problem as him. This is Sasuke Uchiha, from famous clan in Konoha, who are known for their infamous doujustu, the Sharingan. Sasuke is the son of the head of the clan, Fuguku Uchiha, who also known as the head of the Uchiha Police Force of Konoha and a woman name Mikoto Uchiha. He also has a brother named Itachi Uchiha who is a very well-known prodigy throughout Konoha and a twin sister named Satsuki Uchiha, who is said to be next prodigy of the family.

But Sasuke has the similar situation as Naruto. Sasuke barely had any recognition at home. Only his twin sister, Satsuki was acknowledge by the family and the clan. The two met up in park one day and sat down and chat. The two realized that they had two similar situation. Ever since then, Sasuke was the only one that Naruto recognized as a friend in the village.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"My sister is being trained by parents and told me to go away for a while. Yours?" Sasuke said. Naruto just sighed and nodded his head.

"Same but they didn't notice me leave the house. I just watched them in the house while they were training." Naruto said.

Soon, silence fell on the atmosphere and Naruto wanted to break the awkward silence.

"…Do you want to train?" Naruto asked. He wanted to break the silence and he wanted to remove some stress and training was the only thing that helped him.

Sasuke shrugged but nodded in response. "Sure."

Soon, the two found a small training spot in the village and started to train. The two only knew the basics chakra training and the basic academy taijutsu stance. The reason why they only knew the basics is because no one wants to train them. Their sisters already started learning their family style taijutsu or some advance chakra training exercise. So, the boys were stuck with basics.

Soon, night time has passed and the two said goodbye to each other and went on their separate ways as they headed towards to their respective homes to rest.

But never noticed that two figures were watching afar as they saw Naruto and Sasuke went to their separate ways.

* * *

" _Are you sure that the blond boy is the one?"_ The first figure asked. The second figure nodded his head.

 _"Yes, I could feel his spirit during their training. I saw that young boy has the soul of the last king."_ The second figure said. He turned to the first figure and asked. " _What do you think about the other boy?"_

" _The kid has heart. He also has the skills also to back it up. He is a prodigy. I can tell. But the question is, 'Is he willing to be become a servant to the King?'"_ The second figure asked with a serious tone.

" _I don't know, that is up for you to decide."_ The second figure said. Soon, the first figure just went silent for several seconds before he suddenly vanished. The second figure just shook his head before he returned his view towards Naruto as he started following the blond boy.

" _Soon, the next heir to the power of the crystal shall be reborn again."_ The figure said as he continued to follow Naruto towards his home.

* * *

==With Naruto==

Naruto let out a yawn as he decided to finally get some shut eye after a long day of hard training. His family didn't notice him enter his home. When they had dinner, the family had bonding time together through talking with one another except for Naruto, who never talked and just ate his dinner silently.

Naruto continued to be lost in his thoughts that he never noticed a figure enter his room through the window.

"Greetings, young one." A deep voice said. Naruto snap out from his thoughts and slowly turned around and his eyes widened in shock.

He saw a man standing before him. The man was covered with a black cloak and he couldn't get a good look on the face. Naruto was about to shout when suddenly, the man suddenly covered his mouth with his arm.

"Please don't scream. I came here in peace." The man said to Naruto with a genuine tone. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man, clearly not believing it before he slowly nodded his head. The man slowly removed Naruto hand.

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto said to the man. The man simply smiled at him before kneeling down in front of Naruto. The blond boy was in complete shock at this action.

"Why are you bowing down?" Naruto asked, confused why the man just did that. The man stood up and removed his hood and revealed his face.

Naruto saw that the man was around its 50's. He had silver hair, moustache and had blue eyes that Naruto could feel that was radiating with power and was releasing a powerful presence that made Naruto want to kneel before the man. Naruto started to feel afraid at the man before him. But was surprised again when the man suddenly bowed at him.

"My King…I have finally found you." The man said and Naruto was confused as hell in what the man was mumbling about.

"What are you taking about? What the heck are mumbling?" Naruto asked. The man stood up and offered a smile at Naruto.

"Allow me to introduce myself to you. I'm Leonard Caelum. I'm also known as the Guardian of the Crystal which is not very known to your world." The man said and Naruto was surprised at this but also curious in what he said.

"Another world? You mean to tell me that not from the elemental nation?" Naruto asked with a surprise tone. Leonard just nodded his head.

"Yes, but the reason I left the world is because I'm looking for the King spirit. It said that the King spirit was located here. Just waiting to be awaken." Leonard said.

"And you think that it's me?" Naruto said. The old man just smirked at him.

"Not think – know. I know that you have spirit of the King resting within you." Leonard said. Naruto crossed his arms in chest and glared at the man.

"Then prove it." Naruto said. Leonard just smiled at the young boy before he suddenly pulled out something from the pocket. It was a small blue crystal and it's glowing very brightly.

"What the heck is that?" Naruto asked.

"This, my King, is the crystal that I'm talking about. A very small part of it. As you can see that it's glowing very brightly. It's telling me that the next heir of the throne is near. From the glow I see it tells me that you have King Soul." Leonard said and Naruto looked at crystal slowly and noticed that the crystal was glowing brighter than usual, causing Naruto to turn away. Leonard quickly puts away the crystal seeing that the prince was going to be blinded by the powerful glow.

Naruto rubbed his eyes before he blinked several times to get his sight back. He looked back at Leonard said, "Okay, even I'm the so called King. I'm not going with you. I want to stay here at the elemental nation. My home. I'm not just some random kid who will go with a stranger."

"I never said that I will take you away from your home, my King," Leonard said. Naruto looks at the man and noticed a sad smile appeared on his face, "My world is long gone, my King. I have been travelling in different universe in hoping to find the next heir of the throne."

Naruto started to feel guilty for bringing up a bad memory of the man. Leonard looks at Naruto with serious look on his face. "And just so happened that you have the King's soul. Which means that you shall be the next heir to its power."

Naruto was shocked at hearing this before immediately snapping out from his shocked look at Leonard with serious look on his face.

"If you're really saying that you're from another world and your world was been destroyed, where is this crystal that you are talking about? If your world was destroyed, wouldn't the crystal be destroyed as well? Meaning that this mission of yours is useless to continue."

Leonard shook his head and started talking, "The crystal cannot be destroyed since it was forged by the gods themselves and it was hidden away very well. It is the very foundation that connects all worlds. If the crystal ever falls to the wrong hands, that person could change the reality of the universe. Changing everything to the worse scenario as possible." Naruto was completely shocked at this. With that kind power, you could literally be a god in the universe!

"But the gods thought of this and decided that guardian would be needed. A royal blood, to be exact. So decided that crystal would be guarded by this family in threats that would want to power of the crystal. So, you're now the next heir of the throne, my King." Leonard ended. At the end of this story, Naruto felt that his whole world just suddenly stopped.

Him.

He was destined to become a King. A FUCKING KING!

But Naruto suddenly realized something. "Wait a minute," Naruto looks at Leonard, "You're saying the guardian of the crystal would the King. Aren't you a King yourself?"

"Very impressive. You managed to figure that out," Leonard complimented Naruto, "Yes, I was the first King and guardian of the crystal. But my physical body has passed its limit and I died peacefully. The gods decided that I would be the teacher and guide of the next King and to the next generation and so on." Leonard suddenly pulled out something from his pocket and showed it to Naruto.

It was a beautiful ring that was craft beautifully and it had the same crystal and it was glowing.

"Put this on, my future King, and you will learn the truth about your heritage as the next heir and guardian of the crystal." Leonard said. Naruto looked at the ring cautiously and looked back at Leonard and saw the old man was smiling at him. Naruto couldn't sense that Leonard was telling the truth and he decided to go with his instinct and put on the ring.

Naruto grabbed the ring and felt that it was real and slowly put the ring on his finger. As soon as Naruto put the ring on, a flash suddenly happened in the room. When the flash was gone, Leonard was now only one standing with Naruto fallen to the ground, unconscious. Leonard slowly picked up Naruto before gently placing him on the bed.

"Remember, my King, in the world of dreams. You are King, you control on who you are and what kind of path that you forge. This will protect you from your darkest dream." Leonard placed a small figure of a two tailed white fox that has blue eyes and has a blue gem on the center of the forehead.

"Good luck. Until we meet again." Leonard said before he started to dissipate into particles of small blue light.

* * *

 **Okay some of the lines that you saw were in the game demo cutscene of the Final Fantasy XV. Hope you all like the chapter. Please leave a review. Follow the story and follow me and story also no flamming please.**

 **Don't know when I will release the next chapter since I haven't started on it yet.**

 **Reborn123 out!**


	2. Servant of the King

**AN: Alright I'm back with a new chapter for the The Lost King. Now I'm gonna tell you a bit about Sasuke. I know the fact that he was an asshole and a complete psychopath after what Itachi done to him. But you have to admit that Sasuke did some redeeming qualities when he sacrifice himself to save Naruto from Haku attack and another fact that there times that Sasuke choose to protect his comrades. But this Sasuke will be different.**

 **This Sasuke will no hold love for any of his family, yes even Itachi and the rest of the Uchiha clan and village. The only person he cares about is Naruto since they share the same pain and would see him as a brother in all but blood. So no yaoi. I don't hate gay people or anything but some dudes were requesting me to do yaoi part of Naruto and Sasuke and there's no way in hell that I'm doing that. I don't write Yaoi and that's final.**

 **Anyway here's the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Servant of the King

"Stupid parents… Stupid Satsuki… Stupid Itachi… Stupid fucking family." Sasuke grumbled. When Sasuke came home late from his training, he saw that his family were already eating dinner and saw that they didn't even leave some food for him. He was angry at this and decided to just to go to his room and get some sleep.

He still can't believe that he was born as an Uchiha! He would rather be born as someone else since this life is practically hell for him. His family and clan never pay any attention to him, hell, he even felt that he wasn't even part of the family!

' _Damn it! Why can't I just be born with a caring family? A family that doesn't neglect one another!'_ Sasuke thought angrily. He felt that he just an outcast of this family and clan. The only person that he had is his best friend and his brother in all but blood, Naruto Namikaze.

"That's quite a mouth you have there, kid and you really look like that you're thinking some nasty thoughts." A voice suddenly said. Sasuke quickly whipped out his kunai and tried to find where that voice came from.

"Up here, kid." The voice said. Sasuke looks up in his window and saw a figure that was wearing black cloak that concealed his face and his entire body. He was sitting at the edge of the window with a spear in his hand and he was in a very relaxed position.

Sasuke immediately threw the kunai towards the figure but figure suddenly vanished from his sight. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and immediately looked around as he tried to find the figure.

 _'Left… Right… Above… Is he behind me?'_ Sasuke thought as he quickly looked from behind but found nothing. He quickly turned to the front again and immediately, he saw a spear pointed towards his face.

"Nice try, kid." The figure said. Sasuke looked up and saw the figure had his hood down, revealing his face. The figure was a male that had long brown hair that was at least shoulder length, green eyes. The guy was practically around his mid-twenties but Sasuke could already tell that this guy was powerful. This guy practically has more power than the entire clan combined.

"…Who are you?" Sasuke whispered in fear as he felt the tip of spear was touching the skin of his neck. He knew that this guy could practically just kill him on the spot.

The guy just smirked at him. "Let's just say that I'm the guy who is going to end you here. After ending you, I'm going after your redheaded friend." Sasuke's eyes widened in shock at hearing this. This guy was talking about Naruto.

Sasuke eyes narrowed. "STAY AWAY FROM HIM, YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke roared as he tried to move but the guy moved the spear again, showing him that he could easily kill him anytime he wants to.

"Now, now, now," The guy said in mocking tone which just cause Sasuke to grit his teeth in anger, "Calm down. Scream as much as you want but I already place a powerful barrier around this room, making sure that no noise came out from here. Meaning that no one can hear us."

Sasuke looked around for any opening that he could find. He saw that the man was holding the spear slightly with a sloppy grip on it.

' _A chance!'_ Sasuke thought before he immediately backed away from the spear and grabbed the bladed spear and brought down to the ground and quickly stomped on it.

"WHAT!" The man said in shock as he saw Sasuke did a careless move before he suddenly found himself kick in the face and sending crashing to the wall as he lets go of the spear.

Sasuke didn't hesitate and grabbed the spear. He winced in pain as he felt several pains from his hand that he used to grab the bladed part of the spear. But he ignored the pain and put a tight grip on the spear before he charged towards the man, who was slowly recovering from his daze.

With a war cry, Sasuke immediately charged towards the man with spear in his hand. The man finally snapped out from his daze and quickly disappeared from sight, which resulted to Sasuke impaling the wall.

Sasuke pulled the spear out from the wall and quickly looked around as he tried to find the man. Soon, he started to hear some clapping noises. He quickly turned around and saw that the man was clapping with a smirk on his face.

"Impressive. Very impressive, kid." The man said as he stop clapping and stretched his arm and suddenly, the spear disappeared from Sasuke's hand and immediately appeared in the man's hand. Sasuke immediately pulled out a kunai and went to his stance.

"Just who are you?!" Sasuke demanded from the man.

The man just continued to smirk at him, which really started to annoy Sasuke. "You will know soon. But first, let me make a simple deal. It involves with your redheaded friend's safety," The man said and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the man as he watches him like a hawk, "How about you let me kill your family and will I let your friend live. I won't bother him anymore." The man said and Sasuke's eyes widened in shock upon hearing this.

"…Deal." Sasuke said with an icy cold tone. The man lost his smirk and looked at Sasuke with a surprised look on his face.

"Whoa, kid. You do know what we are talking about, right? You're exchanging the blood of your loved ones for a kid who is never related to you. Isn't family very important to you?" The man said.

"Like I care. This family never gave any attention to me. I was never a prodigy of this family, which caused them to give any crap about me. Not even my clan cares for me, only my fucking siblings. The only one worth saving is my friend who understands my pain. I will rather sacrifice this clan than letting my friend die. This family and clan can go to hell for all I care." Sasuke said with an icy cold tone that could matched the coldest weather in the elemental nation.

The man's eyes softened in hearing this before he made his spear disappear. Sasuke was confused by this man's actions but was on guard, in case he will do anything.

"So, that's how you feel huh, kid. You've been neglected by them because you weren't a prodigy like your siblings," The man said, "Well, I can't understand your pain of being neglected but I can understand the pain of being alone. After all, I did experience the pain of loneliness before I found a friend and master."

Sasuke gained a confused look at what the man was talking about, "What are you mumbling about?"

"Tell me, kid," The man said as he looked at Sasuke with serious eyes, "Are you willing to stand the pain or suffering if it would protect your friend? Are you willing to be a servant to him, standing beside him until the end to protect him? Guiding him to the right path?" The man asked with a serious tone. Sasuke looked at him, surprised, before he started to think about it.

Was he willing to protect Naruto from all the pain? Was willing to shoulder the burden if Naruto was suffering? Was he willing to become a servant to protect Naruto? Guiding his friend to the right path?

"…Yes." Sasuke said as he looked at the man before him with a serious look on his face. He would sacrifice himself to the person he care for the most, just to keep him safe.

The man smiled in hearing this. "Congratulations kid…You passed."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh?" Sasuke said with confused look on his face. What the hell was this man talking about? What did he passed?

"You passed the test. Now I'm going to introduce myself. I'm Zero Black. The servant and general of the first King of the crystal," Zero introduced himself to Sasuke, "Now, I'm sure why you're asking why I attacked you in the first place-"

"Not really. It was kinda my fault in attacking you first. I did throw at my kunai at you first." Sasuke said with a shrug.

The man shook his head before he continued, "Anyway, the reason behind it was because I wanted to see how good you are in fighting an opponent and I have to say you have a lot of potential," Zero complimented Sasuke. The young boy was surprised at this but couldn't help but feel a huge pride come to him.

"But," Zero said, snapping Sasuke from his thoughts, "Another reason is that I wanted to test you if you are willing to sacrifice everything. And I mean _everything_ to protect your friend. And I'm surprised that you're willing to do it. But never suspected that you were neglected," Sasuke growled at hearing that but Zero ignored it, "But it will make things easier to explain things to you now since it's clearly that you don't have any ties with your family."

"And what would that be?" Sasuke asked.

"…That your friend is the heir to the throne and now a servant is need to be with him. Acting as his shield, weapon and advisor." Zero stated with a serious tone.

"Heir?" Sasuke asked, confused, at what the man was explaining to him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Zero let out a sigh before he looked at Sasuke. "Kid, I'm not from this world and technically, I'm a spirit."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock upon hearing this and something in his head made him want to ask something, "If you're a spirit, then how the heck did I manage to hurt you? I even managed to grab your spear and manage to hurt myself with it."

"I can make myself physical to the world for a short period of time, along with my former King." Zero said.

"Former King? You had someone with you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, but I'm sure that my former King had already talked with your crimson friend about him being the next heir to throne," Zero said before he looked at Sasuke with narrowed eyes, "Listen to me, kid-"

"Stop calling me kid! I have a name! I'm Sasuke Uchiha!" Sasuke growled at the man. Zero just smirked at him.

"Okay, Sasuke," Zero said, "The story that I'm about to tell you is something very real that you will think that it is a fantasy but it's not. It's very real. A fantasy that is based on reality. Don't ask any question until I'm done talking."

Sasuke nodded his head and Zero started to tell the story, "Back in my world. There were several nations that were fighting over crystals, which are the source of political and magical powers, which caused several nations to go to war. That last crystal was the most powerful of them of all. If it ever falls into the wrong hands, then that person could change the reality of the universe. Changing everything to the worst scenario as possible and just so happened that crystal was in my nation." Sasuke kept quiet as he was interested in the story and was at awe at the power of the crystal.

"For many generations in the nation, the crystal was guarded by the King, and also known as the guardian, but of course, many of the enemies tried to continue in getting the crystal but I never watched any of the wars since I'm already dead from that age. But after that the next thing I learn is that my world was gone, disappeared, faded in existence." Zero said. Soon, silence fell on the room as Sasuke was thinking that Zero was keeping him in suspense. But after waiting for a few more seconds, he finally broke the silence.

"That's it?" Sasuke asked.

"That's it. What do you expect next? My life story?" Zero said with amused look on his face that caused Sasuke twitched a brow at him in anger, clearly showing that he was pissed off by that remark.

"Okay, I get the whole main story about the power crystal and something like that. But I still wanted to ask something," Sasuke looked at him with serious look on his face, "Why did you came to me?"

Zero just let out a small laugh, which confused the young Uchiha. When he was finally done, he looked at Sasuke with a smile on his face. "It's because I took interest on you. I saw you how train with your friend. And from what I experienced while watching during your fight and how protective you are to him like a brother would, I would say that you would be the perfect servant to him."

Zero made his spear appear in his hand again before he walked towards the center of the room before he stabbed the spear to the ground. He move away from the spear and crossed his arms. "I want you to pull the spear. I wanted to see if you're resolved in becoming the next King servant is true. If you manage to pull out the spear, I will train you. I will give you the power that will beyond what your family and clan can give. Power that is beyond your imaginations."

Sasuke looked at Zero with wide eyes upon hearing that. Powers beyond what he could think of. Would that power be enough to surpass his siblings?

Soon, Sasuke slowly approached the spear and he saw that the spear was glowing blue, showing great power inside the spear. Sasuke grabbed the spear with two hands and slowly he started to pick it up. But he noticed that the spear won't even budge! Soon, he tried even harder to pull the spear but it didn't work.

"Like I said, Sasuke. I wanted to see if you were true to your words. Are you willing to become a servant to the King? Never to betray him, always to protect him from danger and guiding him to right path?" Zero said with serious tone. Sasuke's eyes widened in hearing this.

Was he really willing do it?

Was he willing to become Naruto's servant?

Willing to protect him at any cost, even his own life?

Was he good enough to guide him back to right path if he ever falls to wrong one?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Yes…I would." Sasuke said as he put on determined look on his face. Naruto was his brother in all but blood! He is willing to become his servant to protect him! He will beat the shit out of him if he ever falls to the wrong path! He would make sure that Naruto would make the right choices as his servant, guide and friend!

Sasuke tries again as he pulls the spear with all his might. And soon, the spear was finally removed from the floor and was now in Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke started to pant from exhaustion from pulling the spear out from the ground. Soon, he started to hear Zero clapping at him.

"Congratulations," Zero said as he walked towards Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the spear in his hand before it suddenly disappeared in a flash of light, "Well done, Sasuke." Zero placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and the young Uchiha looked to him.

"You have shown me your resolve. I have no doubt in my mind that you are fit in becoming the King's servant. You will grow more powerful than anyone else to protect the King. Meet me to where you and your friend are training. I will start teaching you tomorrow." Zero said before he started disappearing in small particles of violet light. Soon, he completely disappeared in the room, leaving only Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at his hand where the spear was. He stared at his hand for few seconds before he clenched it. A smile appeared on his face.

Things are starting to look up for the young Uchiha.

* * *

 **Hope you like the story and there's something I want you guys to do something for me. I would like for all of you to vote which secondary weapon will Sasuke have. Sasuke obvious main weapon is the spear but that when he gets serious on the battle. His secondary weapon will be like not taking his opponent seriously or half serious in taking them.**

 **Here are the choices.**

 **Masamune( Sephiroth Weapon)**

 **Gun Blade (Squall Weapon)**

 **Gun Blade (Lightning Weapon that would be Chakra based bullets when it transform into it's gun mode)**

 **Regular Katana**

 **Great Blade**


	3. The Memories of the Kings

**WELCOME everyone. I'm Reborn123 and I'm back with a new chapter of the story. I really** **appreciated for the people who are supporting my story and such. I really feel blessed in doing this. I hope that you all will continue to story until the end and share this story with friends and such. I hope you all will enjoy this.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Memories of the Kings

"Uhhh… My aching head." Naruto asked as he started to wake up. He sat up and suddenly found himself in the forest. He stands up and started to look around and after few seconds of looking around, only one thing came to his mind.

"Where the heck am I?!" Naruto practically screamed and his voice echoed throughout the forest that caused some of the birds flying out from the forest.

 _'_ _ **I see that you're awake, Naruto.'**_ A voice suddenly said in Naruto's head. The red headed boy suddenly jumped in surprise by the sudden voice. He started look around to where the voice was coming from. He suddenly saw the bushes move that caused him to immediately go to his fighting stance as he prepared himself for anything that was about to attack him.

When something finally came out of the bushes, Naruto was surprised at what was in front of him. A two tailed white fox that has blue eyes and has a blue gem at the center of the forehead. It was actually a size of a cub.

Naruto stared at the creature before him with a curious look on his face. He has never seen a fox with gems before. This creature looks like that it came out from fairy tale story.

 **'** ** _Hello, Naruto'_** the voice suddenly said again in Naruto's head.

"Where is that voice coming from?" Naruto said as he turned his attention away from the creature and focused on finding from where the voice came from.

 ** _'It's standing before you, Naruto'_** the voice said. Naruto immediately looked what's in front of him and saw that the fox was just staring at him.

"Very funny, weird voice. Now come out from hiding." Naruto said as he turned attention away from the fox and continued to look for the voice.

 _' **The weird voice that you are talking about is the fox, standing before you.'**_ The voice said. Naruto turned back to the fox and saw it was now glaring at him.

Naruto looked at the fox closely as he approached it. Naruto leaned towards the fox and suddenly, the voice shouted at him **'** ** _PERSONAL SPACE PLEASE!'_**

Naruto immediately jumped back and fell on his butt. Naruto was looking at the fox with wide eyes.

"H-H-How-"

' _I'm speaking to you telepathically. In short, I'm speaking to you through the mind,'_ The fox said. Naruto couldn't help but look at the fox in awe, ' ** _Now please stand up and follow me. So we can start.'_** The fox said before he started walking away from Naruto to lead him. Naruto finally snapped out from his shock and stood up from his feet and followed the little white fox.

"Where am I exactly?" Naruto asked to the fox.

' _You are in the world of dreams, Naruto,'_ The fox told him, ' ** _You were brought here because you needed to see about your destiny.'_**

"My destiny?" Naruto asked.

' _Yes, your destiny is to become a king, so that's why you were brought here. To learn the history and origin about the crystal.'_ The fox said to him. Naruto stayed silent after listening to that. Soon, the duo started to wander around the forest. Naruto looked around and saw that everything was peaceful. They continued to wander around until the fox suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

' _We are here on the first piece of the memory,'_ The fox said to him, ' ** _Just go straight forward and there, you will find a tree with a gem attached to it. Touch the gem and you will see the first part of the memory but also, you will gain a small power of it.'_**

"Then why did you stop if you can just go up ahead?" Naruto said to the fox.

' _Because, even we are in your dream, Naruto, there are potential enemies here that would disturb you in your trance. So, as your guardian, I will be watching you and protecting you_.' The fox said. Naruto looked at the fox for a few more seconds before he finally nodded at the small creature. Naruto soon walked straight as he passed a few trees and bushes.

Moments later, he finally found the tree. He saw that the tree had a violet gem attached to it and the fact that the tree has several cracks around the trunks that matches the color of the gem.

Naruto approached the tree and slowly moved his hand towards the gem. When he finally touch the gem, it suddenly glowed very brightly and soon, his entire body was glowing as the same color as the gem. Suddenly, several images started to play into his mind.

 _==Memory==_

 _*Play final fantasy XV trailer- Reclaim your throne*_

 _"We were once a nation of hope… The beacon of light… In the world of Chaos… But now… we are broken… Fell in the eyes of our enemies… My son… My heir… You are the key to our redemption… Only you… Can restore the light… Only you… can reclaim the throne." The elderly voice said._

 _==Memory end==_

Naruto's eyes widened and immediately, the voice ended. Naruto soon started to feel a headache.

"What the hell is this I just saw? "Naruto muttered. What were those images that suddenly appeared in his head? He decided to ask the fox about it. He headed back towards to where the fox was and at the same time, tried to calm his head.

Soon, Naruto arrived back and saw that the fox was staring at him. **_'I see that you have returned, Naruto. From the pained look on your face says that you gained some of the memories of the previous king.'_**

"Previous King? So the war and magic stuff were the memories of the previous King?" Naruto asked.

The fox nodded at him, **_'Yes, but from what you are saying, the memories that you saw are from the 113_** ** _th_** ** _King and the crystal guardian.'_**

Naruto's eyes widened in shock in hearing this, "113th King! Just how many kings did the crystal had before the world that was residing got destroyed?"

The fox shook its head and said telepathically to him, ' ** _I don't know. But the lineage of King is very long. I'm only fairly familiar with the few Kings since they are most well-known by the crystal. The strongest King that was ever known was Noctis Lucis Caelum. The 114_** ** _th_** ** _King and guardian of the crystal.'_**

Naruto just nodded his head and hoped that this crazy dream is about to end soon. "Okay, so is that all I need to see?"

The fox shook its head again, ' ** _No, there are still more memories that you need to see. I also need to inform you that you cannot wake up until you find the exit of this realm.'_**

Naruto's eyes widened in shock in hearing this. "WHAT?! You mean to tell me that I'm stuck here?!"

The fox nodded its head, ' ** _Yes, now please just do what I say and follow me as I lead you to each of the memories so you can learn from it. You are going to be given by the powers of the crystal soon.'_**

Naruto just let out a sigh before he nodded his head, "Right, we better get going. The sooner that this over, the sooner I can wake up."

The fox nodded at the red headed boy and soon, the fox started to lead him again. Soon, several minutes had passed. The duo were finally out of the forest and soon, they were now at the huge waterfall that was several miles away from them.

"Whoa." Naruto said in shock as he saw the waterfalls. He was completely shocked at seeing this.

 ** _'Looks like we are going to walk for a while. The next memory is inside that waterfall.'_** The fox said to him, when suddenly an Idea came to Naruto head.

"Hey," Naruto called. The fox turned to him, "Is it possible that I can make us go faster? You know, give some boost."

 ** _'I don't see why not. After all, it is your dream.'_** The fox said to him. Naruto grinned in hearing that idea. He snapped his fingers and suddenly, he was covered with blue aura. Naruto felt stronger as if he could just take on the world or something. The fox was also covered in blue aura and the fox just turned its attention to the waterfalls.

' _Let's go.'_ With that the two headed straight towards the waterfalls with blazing speed.

Minutes later, the duo finally arrived near the waterfalls. A smile appeared on Naruto's face. "Wow that was really fast."

The fox just nodded at him.

"Now let's get inside and-" Naruto was cut off when suddenly a blue portal beneath the ground appeared before them. Then something came out from the portal and it appeared to be black creatures that took the image of a wolf. The creatures were covered in different kind of tattoos and they were glowing like fire.

"W-W-What the hell are those?" Naruto asked. He was surprised at seeing the creatures before and he had to admit they look very scary. Hey, he's 6 years old, give him a break.

The creatures growled at Naruto and leaped towards them. Naruto's eyes widened in fear as he saw the creatures were coming towards him. When suddenly, a blue fireball came out of nowhere and destroyed the creatures.

Naruto looked to where the giant fireball came from and saw smokes coming out from the fox.

"D-D-Did you do that? That giant fireball?" Naruto asked in awe.

' _Yes, that's the reason that I'm here. To protect you from any creatures that would try to harm you. I think that someone is trying to prevent the awakening to the next King.'_ The fox said. The fox looked at Naruto and the red headed boy saw a glare directed at him.

' _We need to hurry. There might more of them will try to attack you.'_ Naruto just nodded before the duo went inside the waterfall and found the cave. They went inside and the small gem on the fox head began to shine bright, giving some light in the cave. ' ** _Follow me, Naruto. The gem is nearby.'_**

Naruto just followed the fox through the cave. Soon after a few minutes travelling around, the duo finally found the gem. The gem was in center of the wall and it was color red. The gem was glowing brightly.

' _Go, Naruto. I'll stand by and watch in case of any of those creatures attack again.'_ The fox said. Naruto just nodded and did what he was told and approached the red gem.

Naruto's hands were closing in towards the gem as the gem continued to shine brightly. Soon, Naruto's hand made contact with the gem. Soon, several images started to appear in his head again.

==Memories==

 _"Not going to touch your food?" An elderly voice said._

 _"It's awful." A small boy said._

 _"Ah, but you mustn't say so, lest the cook be sent away" The elderly man said. The man took a mouthful spoon of the soup in table. The man face turn sour as he showed his tongue to the boy and that was now a green. The boy just laughed at seeing that before he decided to try some of the soup._

 _A group of boys were battling a group of wild monsters. The first one was a blond guy with a gun. The second guy is a huge guy wielding a giant sword. The third one was a guy with glasses that was wielding a pair of daggers. The last one was another guy that keep changing into different weapons and was teleporting around the area. The group was working together as they take down every single monster that was coming towards them._

 _Another memory was a young boy was sleeping in the arms of the elder man. The elder man was looking up in the sky with a small frown on his face before he looks back at the boy and the frown change into a smile._

==Memories ended==

Naruto finally snapped out from the memories and shook his head. He felt another headache was coming to him.

' _Just what kind of memories were those? Just who were those people?'_ Naruto thought. The memories doesn't make any sense to him. Naruto was deep into his thoughts that he never noticed the giant portal appeared behind him. A giant blue rock creature, that was a size of a golem, stepped out from the portal and was now standing behind Naruto.

 ** _'Naruto! Look out!'_** The fox shouted in his mind. Naruto snapped out from his thoughts and the next thing he knew that he was sent flying.

CRASH!

Naruto crashed into the cave walls that caused everything in the cave to shake by the powerful shockwave.

 ** _'NARUTO!'_** The fox shouted at him but the fox's voice inside Naruto wasn't heard by him. Naruto felt that his entire body was in pain. Even he was only in a dream, he felt great pain from that impact.

"It… hurts… so… much." Naruto moaned in pain as he felt that some of his bones were shattered from that attack. Naruto looked up and saw that giant blue golem was approaching him. It slowly reached out towards Naruto but suddenly, a fireball was shot in its face.

The fox landed in front of Naruto and staring at the giant creature.

' _Naruto! Don't try to fall asleep! You'll never wake up if your consciousness dies!'_ The fox said to Naruto but Naruto ignored the words because his vision was starting to get blurry and everything else was deaf to him.

" _Is this it? …Am I going die like this?"_ Naruto thought. He looked up again to where the fox and giant creature was. Even his vision were starting to get blurry, he can still see that the fox was fighting against the giant creature but barely making any damages.

 _'No… I can't… end… it… this way… I need… to… fight."_ Naruto thought as he struggled to get on his feet. He slowly tried to stand up from the ground. Naruto could feel that his bones cracking and joints dislocating. But Naruto gritted his teeth as he ignored the pain. Naruto slowly walking towards the giant creature, who was distracted, by fighting the fox.

Naruto suddenly remembered that this was his dream. Anything that he wanted could happen. Naruto clenched his fist and tries to think anything that he could use as weapon.

When suddenly, a sword appeared in Naruto's hands. But the sword was completely normal. No special design or anything. Just a regular standard sword.

"It's better than nothing." Naruto grunted. He clenched the sword tightly. He lets out a war cry before he charged towards the giant creature.

CLANG!

SNAP!

"…Fuck!" Naruto cursed as he saw his sword snap in half. "Stupid half ass sword!" The giant creature turned around and now Naruto stepped back in fear as the giant creature was coming towards him. The giant creature raised its arm and was about to strike Naruto when suddenly, the giant was now covered in blue flames.

The next thing Naruto knew that giant creature turned into particle of dust and saw that the fox was approaching him. ' ** _Naruto, are you alright now?'_**

"…Hey, fox." Naruto called. The fox looked at Naruto.

' _Yes?'_ Fox said telepathically to him. Naruto looked at the sad look on his face.

"You said that this was my dream, right? I can create anything here?" Naruto asked and the fox nodded at him. "Then why did my weapon snapped? I tried to think a strong weapon but all I got was standard sword and was crap. Why?

' _…It's because of the huge negative emotion that you have. It's causing you to lose your focus.'_ The fox said to him. Naruto looked at the fox with wide eyes.

"What! What are you talking about?" Naruto said. He was confused on what the fox was saying to him.

' _You were state of fear, desperation. I would likely cause to lose your focus. But not enough to make that swords weak. There's something else that was bothering your mind. The question is. "What is it?" '_ The fox asked but he received was silence from Naruto. ' ** _We can think about it later. I think's wise that we keep moving forward before any of the creatures pop out any time soon.'_**

Naruto just silently nodded. The fox's forehead gem suddenly glowed and Naruto felt his body was a lot of better again. Naruto thanked the fox before the fox led him out of the cave.

* * *

 **Hope you like the chapter so far and the poll is still up. You can still vote for Sasuke secondary Weapon. Oh, I forgot to tell you guys that if Sasuke got Masamune then he won't half good as Sephiroth. Let me explain. Sasuke secondary weapon would be limited knowledge so He can't do the Super Nova, and some Sephiroth attack that are not visible to the human eye. If you ever played dissdia 012 then you know what talking about some of Sephiroth attack that created multiple slashes in one strike. Most Sasuke attack would be visible to the human eye well at least to Anbu level at most.**

 **So, that's all and I hope you will continue to support this story.**

 **Reborn123 out!**


	4. Final Memory and Facing Fear

**AN: Hello everyone. I'm back with a new chapter and I'm sorry that this got delayed since I have been focus on my other stories and been busy at school. I hope that you all will enjoy it.**

 **Poll Result**

Which weapon that you would like for Sasuke to use as a secondary weapon in the The Lost King series?

1 Masamune( Sephiroth Weapon) 21

2 Regular Katana 17

3 Gun Blade (Lightning Weapon that would be Chakra based bullets when it transform into it's gun mode) 16

4 Gun Blade (Squall Weapon) 5

5 Great Blade 2

Unique Voters: 61

* * *

Chapter 4: Final Memory and Facing Fear

" ** _This way_**." The fox said to Naruto. They were currently outside the waterfall cave and were now staring at lake below them.

"Are you sure that this is the right way?" Naruto asked. He was giving the fox a skeptical look. The fox just rolled his eyes and just jumped to the lake.

Naruto suspected that fox would create a splash but to his surprise, it didn't happened. Hell, there wasn't even a single drop of water that was sent flying. Naruto decided to trust the fox and jump into the lake.

The next thing he knew that he was now in different area. He saw the blue sky and a rocky area.

"Where are we now?" Naruto asked. He was surprised that he wasn't wet and the fact that he was now in a new area.

" ** _I believe that we are in a mountain area. I could sense the next gem nearby. Follow me."_** The fox said. Naruto turned to the fox and saw that it started walking down the path of the mountain. Naruto immediately followed the fox as they made their way down the mountain.

The fox turned its head to Naruto and noticed that the boy was looking down on the ground instead of facing forward. The fox knew that there was something that was bothering Naruto's mind.

The fox suddenly halted, causing Naruto to stop as well. The fox turned to Naruto and said to him telepathically, " **I think it would be best that we take a break."**

Naruto made no argument with the fox since he felt that he was kinda tired. He just decided to take a seat on the road. Naruto let out a sigh as silence fell on the atmosphere.

" ** _Naruto,"_** The fox called. Naruto looked at the fox and saw that it was staring at him, " ** _I noticed that you've been down lately ever since the incident in the cave. Care to share it with me?"_**

Naruto lowered his head as his bangs overshadowed his eyes. "…I'd rather not talk about it."

 **"** ** _You know that bottling all of your emotions will only lead to future problems. It's better we talk about it now-"_** The fox suddenly stopped when he saw a portal suddenly appeared behind Naruto. " ** _Looks like we got company."_** Naruto turned around and saw that several black creatures came out of the portal. Naruto immediately stood up and suddenly materialized a sword that he used before. Naruto roared as he charged towards the creatures.

SLASH!

CLANG!

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he saw that one of the creatures' hand turned into a blade also and stopped his attack. The creature pushed Naruto and the red-headed boy backed away from the creature and went to his stance as he placed two hands on the handle of the sword. Naruto looked to his right and saw that the fox was burning the other two creatures with blue flames. Naruto turned back to his enemy and saw that it leapt towards him. Naruto immediately saw an opportunity and quickly charged towards the creature.

SLASH!

The creature was split in half and dissolved into dust. Naruto looked back to where the creature dissolved with a shocked look on his face.

 _'I did it! I finally slayed my first monster!'_ Naruto thought. He was completely shocked at this development so he couldn't help but put a grin on his face.

 ** _"Congratulations, Naruto. You managed to slay your first monster."_** The fox said to him. Naruto was about to brag when suddenly, they heard footsteps again. They turned around and saw that the portal was still opened and saw more creatures coming out.

"Looks like we're going to be busy for a while." Naruto said. Naruto said as he went to his stance again. The fox didn't respond but immediately jumped in front of Naruto and released a powerful torrent of blue flames towards the enemies. Soon, all of the creatures were now covered with flames as they roared in agony and pain. Soon, all of them turned into particles of dust and the portal finally closed.

Naruto could only stare in shock at the amount of power that the fox has. Just how powerful the fox is?

 ** _"We better get going now. They might show up again."_** The fox said telepathically to Naruto, snapping the shock out of the red-headed boy. Naruto saw that fox was walking again and he immediately followed him.

Soon, the duo started walking towards down the mountain path again as they encountered some of the strange creatures but the fox easily managed to kill all of them with his blue flames while Naruto just stood by the sidelines and watched.

But as Naruto saw that the fox destroyed another wave of the enemies, Naruto couldn't help but feel useless. He just feel like when he was watching his parents train Naruko while he just watched by the sidelines.

He felt different kinds of emotion.

Angry.

Sad.

Grief.

And Neglected.

He felt that he was just dead weight. A burden.

 ** _"That's the last of them."_** The fox said telepathically. The fox turned to Naruto and saw that the red-headed boy has his head down with his hair overshadowing his eyes. This caused the fox to worry about the red-headed boy. " ** _Naruto, is there a problem?"_**

"…Why is it always like this?" Naruto muttered but the fox heard him and decided to listen. The fox saw that Naruto will finally release all those emotions that was bottling inside of him. He will now know what is wrong with Naruto.

"…I'm always cast aside. I feel like I'm just a burden to everybody. My parents don't even want me. My people don't even want me. Nobody wants me! WHY THE HELL AM I SO WEAK? EVEN IN MY OWN DREAMS THAT I'M SO WEAK! WHY! WHY! WHY!" Naruto roared as tears were rolling down his eyes. He always felt that he was useless, weak, a piece of shit. He was never acknowledged by anybody.

" ** _It's because you thought yourself as a weakling."_** The fox said to him. Naruto looked at the fox and the fox saw that boy has tears in his eyes. " ** _You felt that you were a weakling and your subconscious is telling the same. No wonder your sword was too weak to cut that giant creature. You shouldn't think thoughts like that, Naruto."_**

"But that's always what I felt. Nobody wanted me. I was neglected by family and godparents. I wasn't even acknowledged by the village as the Hokage son! What do you expect?" Naruto replied angrily at the fox.

" ** _Then think of the people who actually acknowledge you. I'm sure that you have at least someone who sees you as friend."_** The fox told him. Soon, Naruto calmed down a bit and started to think anyone who thought of him as a friend. Then one came into his mind.

His best friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

He and Sasuke shared the same pain. They were both neglected by their respected family and they felt like that they would be forever the shadows of their siblings.

Naruto knew that Sasuke was the only one really cared for him as a family. He also cared for him the same. They were brothers in all but blood.

The fox started to notice that Naruto finally calmed down and decided to speak to Naruto's mind, " ** _It seems you do have a friend, Naruto."_**

Naruto looked at fox and nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I do have a friend. A brother, if you ask. We share the same pain."

 ** _"Then there you go. Now, I know that you have some issues about your family and such but I think it's best that you stay positive about this and get out of this place alive. You're the heir to the throne, Naruto. A future King. So you need to be strong and courageous."_** The fox said to as he tried to encourage the red-headed boy. Soon, the fox saw Naruto nodded his head and smiled at him.

"You're right. Sasuke will surely kick my ass if I die in my own dreams." Naruto said with a grin. The fox just nodded before the duo continued their journey towards the last gem.

Soon, several minutes had passed and the duo reached an open field, where the gem is positioned at, which was now color green and is located in the center, where a giant stone with several writings on it was displayed.

"What's this?" Naruto asked as he and the fox approached the stone.

The fox narrowed his eyes as he examined the writing on the stones. " ** _It seems to be the names of each King who had guarded the Crystal and with their respective weapons. But I think we can talk about that later. Let's just finish this so you can wake up again."_**

Naruto just nodded his head before he stepped forward and placed his hand on the gem. Soon, the gem started to shine brightly and was changing into multiple colors and Naruto's eyes were changing to red. Soon, images started going inside of Naruto.

==Memories==

 _"Long time ago, there were seven elder gods that ruled the entire universe," The voice said. An image of the seven figures that appeared were standing behind a huge light, "The elder gods were created by the power of the crystal and were guardians of the Crystal." Soon, an image of a huge crystal appeared._

 _"The crystal is known as the very source of the all worlds that are created and only the elder gods were in control of the crystal."_

 _"But one day, one of the elder gods, Salem, seek for the power of the crystal itself and was corrupted with the greed and power of it." A figure with crimson eyes that was filled with malice appeared._

 _"Because of this, the elder god has killed its fellow elder gods, leaving only one to survive." The voice said. It showed several dead bodies and two beings standing before the crystal. One was covered with blood while the other had an evil look and had a psychotic grin._

 _"The surviving member of the elder god has used the power of the crystal that was given to him and destroyed the evil elder god and sealing his spirit forever into oblivion." It showed an image of a figure sending the evil elder god into a black portal._

 _"But with his last breath and on the verge of death, the last elder god has made a wish. These were the words that came from the elder god's mouth. '_ _ **Oh, Great Crystal. Please grant me one wish. Please choose a new guardian of the Crystal for he will only have the great powers of yours if he has a pure and unwavering heart. And please use my body to create a kingdom where that new guardian…will be…the…king…of…the…land**_ _' Soon the elder god body finally gave in and died, where his body was turned into particles of light and entered the crystal." The voice said. Soon, an image of the crystal absorbing a particle of light is shown and the figure was on the ground as particles of light started coming out of his body._

==Memories ended==

Naruto opened his eyes again and started to feel a headache again but the same time, he felt a flow of powerful energy going into his body.

Naruto looked at his hands and he saw that his hands were glowing with power. A shocked look appeared on his face. "W-W-What is this?"

 ** _"So, it finally happened."_** The fox said. Naruto looked at him and saw the fox was looking at him with a…proud look? **_"The power of the Crystal has finally been given to you. It has chosen you as worthy in carrying the powers that it has and the previous Kings. Congratulations, Naruto."_**

Naruto's eyes widened in shock in hearing this and slowly, a smile appeared on his face. Before he could even talk, the ground suddenly started to shake, causing them to lose their balance.

"W-W-What's going on?" Naruto stuttered. He and the fox stood up and started looking around.

" ** _I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this."_** The fox thought. And soon a giant portal suddenly appeared in front of them. Then came out a black armored wolf creature that was a size of a golem and was standing a few feet away from them.

"W-W-What the hell is that?!" Naruto shouted in fear as he screamed in shock. He had a fearful look on his face. The fox immediately stepped up in front of Naruto and released a torrent of flames.

But they were surprised that the being just shrugged like it was nothing and came out completely unharmed. The fox quickly charged towards the giant armor creature and leapt towards it. But the being moved one of its paws in a very fast speed and hit the fox, sending it crashing onto the giant stone.

"NO!" Naruto shouted as he saw the fox fell to the ground. Naruto started to hear footsteps. He turned around and saw that the giant creature was approaching him. When suddenly the fox stood in front of him and was glaring at the creature, even if it has some bruises around its body.

 ** _"Don't worry, Naruto. I'm here to protect you. I will protect you through the darkest parts of your dream."_** The fox said to Naruto telepathically. Naruto gritted his teeth as he clenched his fist.

He was sick and tired of standing by the sidelines and watching this fox – no, friend, protecting him. He was tired of being afraid!

He looked at creature before him, "I'm sick and tired of watching from the sidelines. Well, no more. I'm going to face this scarp of metals! I'm not going to be afraid anymore!" Naruto said before his body was suddenly was covered in blue particles of light wrapped around him.

Soon, Naruto's body was gone and suddenly was replaced with an older version of Naruto, who had longer and untamed spiky red hair with two bangs hanging on the side. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with high collar and red borderlines, black arm warmers, black pants, black boots and a black glove on his right hand. He was now at least 6'5 feet tall. But the most noticeable thing about Naruto was his blue eyes. They were no longer showing any fear or guilt but calm, calculating and they were glowing bright showing the power that he possessed.

The fox turned around and its eyes widened in shock as he saw an older version of Naruto standing before him. " ** _Naruto, is that really you?"_** The fox asked him telepathically but Naruto ignored the fox's questions.

Going through the memories of what he collect from the gems, he placed his hand in front of him and suddenly, a sword appeared in his hand. But it wasn't the same as before. It was now a sword that was more crafted beautifully with gold covered the guard until the fuller and in center was a design of an angelic wing with a gem or symbol in the center. **(Just think of the sword that Noctis used in the brotherhood episode 1 that he tossed in one of the enemies in an ambush attack.)**

Naruto looked at the creature with unwavering and fearless eyes as it released a powerful roar towards him.

He was going to overcome his fear and defeat this thing!

* * *

 **AN: WELL HOPE YOU LIKE. FAVORITE, REVIEW AND FOLLOW. GUYS I'M GOING TO GIVE MY SCHEDULE ON WHICH TO UPDATE FIRST FOR EVERYONE TO KNOW WHICH STORY THAT I'M DOING FIRST!**

 **REBORN123 OUT!**


	5. Power of the King and The Fox's Name

**HELLO EVERYONE REBORN123 HERE! Sorry for the delayed but had several problems with the computer. I really thought that I won't really manage to recover my files but somehow by a miracle I was able to do it. Another that is that I got a new job that made me really busy for awhile that leaves little time to make stories. I'll try to update this story as much as possible.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Power of the King and The Fox's Name

 **"** ** _Naruto, what happened to you?"_** The fox said telepathically to Naruto as he was now looking at the older blond with a surprised look on his face.

Naruto ignored the fox and threw his sword towards the giant wolf creature. The wolf creature just blocked the attack with one of his armor paws. When the sword hit the armor paw, Naruto suddenly disappeared in particles of blue light and reappeared to where the sword was. Naruto grabbed the sword handle and immediately swung it towards the enemy's armor paws with great strength.

But it didn't do anything to the beast but only made it madder. The beast let out a powerful roar and created a powerful shockwave that sent Naruto flying.

Naruto managed to recover from the air and landed safely to the ground. Naruto looked up and saw that the beast was coming towards him. Naruto immediately rolled out of the way to dodge the incoming beast. Naruto quickly put his hand in front of him and his hand started to glow.

"FIRE!" Naruto shouted as he released a fireball towards the enemy. The beast released a stream of fire towards Naruto, which easily overpowered Naruto's fireball. Naruto immediately rolled out of the way again to avoid the attack. Naruto glared at beast in front of him.

 _'Maybe I can break the armor with something heavier.'_ Naruto thought. He immediately stood up and started running towards the beast. The beast responded the same and charged towards Naruto. When the two were a few inches close, Naruto immediately jumped forward and landed on the beast's head. He jumped again as he launched himself in the air. Naruto's weapon suddenly turned into a giant sword that was bigger than Naruto. The blade has a uniquely-shaped broadsword with a blue blade and a golden edge. The sword has a semicircular guard on the left side of the handle that extends to the bottom just above the pommel, with a small extension on the right side of the handle. (Durandal sword: Highschool DXD)

Naruto let out a war cry as he descended down towards the enemy.

CLASH!

SHATTER!

Naruto's giant sword made great impact with the beast's armor head part and the armor head piece was shattered into million pieces, leaving the head of the beast exposed. The beast roared at Naruto, who managed to land safely on the ground. The beast immediately started charging towards Naruto and was now using its claws as weapons.

Naruto started to evade around the beast as he rolled and flipped to avoid the beast attack. The beast immediately saw an opportunity when Naruto's last dodge made him flip into the air. The beast immediately uses one of its paws and striked Naruto in the air.

The male blond tried to move into the air but he couldn't and all he did was take impact of the attack that sent him crashing into the ground and rolled on the floor about two feet away from the beast.

 _'_ _ **Naruto**_ _!'_ The fox mentally shouted at him with a worried tone. Naruto groaned in pain as he looked back at the beast.

 _'Okay, that freaking hurts.'_ Naruto mentally said before he saw the beast charging towards him again. Naruto wasted no time and immediately dodged out of the way before he changed his weapon back to a sword again. Naruto threw it again towards the beast's head.

SQLENCH!

The sword pierce into the beast's head, which made it roar in pain. Naruto immediately teleported where the sword is at and pulled out the sword and placed his hand in front of him.

"FIRE!"

BOOOOM!

A blast of explosion happened to the top of the beast's head. The beast let out an anguish roar. Naruto wasted no time and immediately jumped in the air and backed away from the beast. The beast glared at Naruto as he glared back at it.

' _I need to beat this beast now!'_ Naruto thought as he started to think of ways on how to beat the beast once and for all.

 ** _'Naruto! Use the memories of the past kings!'_** The fox shouted in his head. Naruto's eyes widened upon hearing this before he immediately started searching through the memories of the past kings.

The beast finally managed to snap out from its stunned status before it let out a roar. Naruto looks at the beast with calm eyes and immediately changed his weapon into a beautiful well craft lance that was at least 10 feet tall.

Naruto immediately went to his stance as he waited for the beast to attack. The beast released a torrent of powerful flames and Naruto immediately dodged out the way and charged towards the beast at a very fast speed. The beast raised its claws as it brought it down, wanting to crush Naruto. Naruto immediately saw an opportunity and immediately jumped high in the air. Naruto jumped so high that he was at least 70 to 80 feet off the ground. Naruto's eyes narrowed and immediately started descending down towards at a very fast speed.

SQLENCH!

BOOOM!

Naruto's attack connected into the beast's head and pierce through it. The impact was so powerful that it created a huge shockwave around them and the ground beneath shattered.

The fox looked in awe as he saw Naruto just pierced the beast's head with a powerful attack. He watched as the beast collapse and Naruto removed his spear from the beast's head. Soon the beast's body slowly started to disappear into thin air as Naruto's body suddenly glowed and suddenly changed back to a kid again.

The fox ran towards Naruto. _'_ _ **Naruto! You did it! You beaten it!'**_ The fox replied happily at Naruto. Naruto smiled at fox.

"Yeah…I really did." Naruto said as he looked at his hands. He clenched his fists. He could feel the power of crystal running to his body. He felt that he was completely invincible.

Suddenly, a portal appeared out of nowhere which caused the two to look at it. Naruto immediately went to his stance, preparing any threat in what will come to him. But to his surprise. there was nothing coming out from there.

 _'_ _ **Looks like the real portal has finally revealed itself.'**_ The fox mentally said to Naruto. Naruto dropped his stance and looked at the fox with curiosity.

"What do mean?" Naruto asked.

 ** _'It means that it's over. You managed to get the powers of the crystal. You have been proven worthy in wielding it.'_** The fox said telepathically to Naruto. The fox narrowed its eyes at Naruto. ' ** _Remember one thing, Naruto. Those things that you just did today was only part of your dream realm. It means that it only exists here. You will have to learn to control your powers, strengthen your body to your very limit and exceed them. Remember that very well.'_** The fox ended his reminder.

Naruto's eyes widened at this. "B-B-But who's going to train me?! I don't know how to control these powers!" Naruto said with a fearful look on his face.

 ** _'Do you remember the man you told about this legend, your very heritage?'_** The fox asked and Naruto nodded at him. **_'He will be the one who will train you. You will learn everything that you need to know about your powers through him.'_** Naruto nodded at the fox's words. He feel that he could trust the fox very well since the fox guided him through this. **_'I wish you luck, my King. Just step into the portal and you will be awaken again.'_**

Naruto was about to step towards the portal when suddenly something came to his mind. "Hey, I just realized something." Naruto said before he turned around to face fox. "You never told me your name."

 ** _'My…name?'_** The fox asked mentally with a confused tone. Naruto was surprised at the tone of the fox and realized something.

"Wait a minute, you don't have a name, don't you?" Naruto asked with a shocked tone.

 ** _'…No, I don't. I was created from the first king to help as your guide and nothing else. I was just recently been created.'_** The fox said to him. Naruto was surprised at hearing this. Soon, an idea suddenly came up into Naruto's mind.

"…How about I name you Albion." Naruto said to the fox. The fox eyes widened in shock in hearing this.

 ** _"…What?"_** The fox was completely shocked at this. He never thought that Naruto would give him a name.

"Do you like it? From what I know Albion means white. You have white fur so I decided to call you Albion." Naruto said happily. The fox again was at shock upon hearing this. But slowly, his shock turn into a small smile.

 ** _'Albus, huh_**? **_I like that name.'_** The fox, which is now named as Albion, said to him. Naruto smiled at him once more before turning back to the portal.

"I'm sure that we'll meet again, Albion. After all, you are my guardian and friend." Naruto whispered but loud enough for Albion to hear it. Albion felt complete happiness upon hearing this since Naruto considered him as friend and not just a guardian.

Soon, Naruto stepped inside the portal and soon, the portal disappeared, leaving Albion to watch where Naruto left.

A small tear came down from the fox's eyes and said with his own voice. "Thank you, Naruto. I will continue to watch you through your dreams as your guardian and friend."

* * *

 **Well that's it. Hope you all like the chapter. Please review, favorite and follow my story and me. Flames will be ignored.**


	6. Training and Years Later

**AN: HELLO EVERYONE AND I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER. I HOPE THAT YOU ALL WILL ENJOY IT.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Training and Years Later

Naruto eyes opened as he finally wakes up from his sleep. He immediately sat up and started to look around.

He turns to side and saw a small statue figure of Albion. He picks it up and looks at it. A smile appeared on his face when he was holding the statue on his hand.

"I see that you finally awaken from the dream." A voice said. Naruto immediately turn to where the voice came from as he materialized the sword that he used in his dream to fight the beast. He saw Leonard standing with a smile on his face. "And I see that you finally inherited all of the past kings weapons.

"Yeah" Naruto said as he made the sword go away. "I finally find out the origin of the Crystal."

"I see. Do you now understand why you were chosen?" Leonard asked. Naruto nodded his head.

"To protect the Crystal on who seek on it and protect all worlds that would cause only destruction and chaos. Preventing evil gods to get their hands on the Crystal." Naruto said, Leonard nodded his head with a smile.

"Looks like you understand it. Despite your age. You're very wise." Leonard said. Naruto smiled at him. Soon Leonard expression turn serious. "Now, I'm sure that you're guardian already explained to you why I'm here."

"Yeah, to train my powers. The powers that even can make the gods and goddesses fade away from this world." Naruto said with a serious look and tone also.

"Yes, if the gods, goddesses or faction ever wanted your powers. They will try to suck the power of you and gain control of the crystal itself. The Crystal is the beginning and ending of all things. That Crystal is the very thing that can change fate, time and reality itself. The very source of all powers. Remember that well my young king" Leonard said.

"I know. The crystal also only chooses only the one with the strongest heart and will. Another is that the crystal only chooses the ones with a good heart." Naruto said.

"Yes, you understand it very well. How about we grab some breakfast." Leonard said. He snaps his finger and suddenly Naruto found himself in a fancy dining hall like the ones in of the previous memories of the past king and now in front of him is table and full of delicious food.

"Where are we?" Naruto said. Leonard chuckle at shock look written on Naruto face.

"We are in my old home, Naruto. To be exact. My dimension pocket." Leonard said. Naruto was surprised at this.

"This is your pocket dimension?!" Naruto asked with shock look on his face.

"Yes, as the former protector of the crystal. I can access to its power but not to it full extend anymore. Don' worry you'll be able to this kind of things to." Leonard said.

"Really?!" Naruto said with excited look on his face. Leonard chuckled in amusement.

"Of course. Even travelling other worlds and dimension is possible But enough for now. Let's have our breakfast so we can begin your training soon." Leonard said before the duo started eat the food right in front of them.

==Sasuke and Zero==

"Concentrate Sasuke!" Zero said to Sasuke. It 7:00 am in the morning Sasuke was already the first one up before his family. Zero took him from his home and the two had breakfast that was made by Zero. Soon Zero took him to where Sasuke and Naruto had trained and started training him with a spear. Right now, Sasuke was panting and was using the spear that Zero gave him as a support to stand up. He has been training him for 2 hours straight and he wasn't that merciful.

Sasuke went to his stance that Zero taught him before he let out a war cry and charges at Zero who was in complete relax. Sasuke stabs his spear but Zero easily dodge the attack and back away from Sasuke.

"What's the matter kid? Tired?" Zero mocked him which just fuel Sasuke to continue on. Sasuke soon released a barrage of attack which Zero easily dodge them or block with his own spear without any effort. Soon after series of attack. Sasuke kneels down and was panting like crazy. He looks up and saw that Zero still had cocky grin on his face. That really ticks him off.

"Not bad kid. Only been your first day you manage to last this long. Most kids on your age would be whining or crying by now from the intense start of this kind of training." Zero said.

"I'm…not…a…kid." Sasuke said as he panted. Zero just sit on the ground and still continues to smirk at him.

"I think that we should take a break now. Two hours has passed since our training began. You need to rest you know." Zero said to him. Sasuke complied and sit on the ground also and try to regain his breathing. Soon the two were eating some food that was made by Zero.

"So, what do you think about me so far?" Sasuke asked. Zero let out a humming tune before he took a drink from the bottle of water.

"You have potential. That's for sure." Zero said with smirk on his face. "From what I can tell that you will go far kid. You were a better than me when I was a kid." Sasuke grinned at hearing this. It felt nice being complimented.

"But" Zero expression turns serious. "I think that you will need a secondary weapon."

"Secondary weapon? Why?" Sasuke asked. Zero grinned at him.

"You're going to be shinobi kid. I will make sure that you will be best spear user that this world has. But you're a ninja. You need something to hide that skill of yours. What other weapons that you're interested in?" Zero asked.

Sasuke thought for a second then said. "A sword. A katana to exact."

"I see" Zero said. He suddenly stands up and made his spear disappeared. Soon a katana appeared in his hand. But it wasn't any ordinary Katana. But it was at least 8 feet long!

Zero just went to his stance and suddenly disappeared in sight. Sasuke eyes widen in shock at this. Soon Zero appeared behind a tree and did a horizontal slash in lightning speed. Soon Zero made the sword disappeared and Sasuke was looking at him shock. Soon Sasuke heard something from the tree. He turns back to the tree and soon he saw the tree was cut into several pieces. Sasuke eyes widen in shock at seeing this.

"Looks like I still got it." Zero said. Sasuke looks back and saw that Zero was grinning at him. "Well, do you think you are interested in wielding a sword like that? Let me tell something first. Wielding this kind of sword will be difficult. I will push you to your limit that will make you want to die but in the end you will unpredictable and powerful because you can use a blade that is very long. You can use a normal katana but I won't give you the full length of that training since it's several feet lower than one I use. It's your choice." Zero said with serious look on his face.

"Yes" Sasuke said with no hesitation. He knew that what he sign up for. After seeing that display, it made his decision surer than before. He wants to surpass his brother and have the power to protect Naruto.

Zero grinned at him since he saw that Sasuke was determine in doing becoming stronger. He will make sure that Sasuke will surpass him. "Alright, then grab your spear and we will start training, now!" Sasuke immediately grabbed his spear while Zero materialized his own spear and when their respective stance with grin on their faces. Sasuke let out a roar before he charges towards Zero with his spear ready.

==Years Later==

Years has passed since Zero and Leonard had taken Sasuke and Naruto under wing and preparing them for the future. Naruto had been trained how to use his powers like magic, teleportation and many more and taken everything like a sponge showing himself as a great prodigy he is. Naruto continues to learn more about the crystal past and how his powers connected to it thanks to the guidance of Leonard. Naruto started to adapt to Leonard fighting style which involved using multiple weapons and switching the needed weapon in a split second and learning all kinds weapons he will use for him to gain advantage. Naruto also shown his interest in different magic and started experimenting different kinds of spell with Leonard supervise which leads to many failed attempts but the same time Naruto gains new knowledge about magic and how his powers work which was huge benefit for him.

For Sasuke, he shown that he was prodigy such as his brother and sister and easily managed to master Zero style in using a spear within a few years which made Zero really proud at him. Zero trained Sasuke to the ground until the boy feel absolute hell on earth but thanks to Sasuke determination that he was able to pull through it. Sasuke also little bit of magic but mostly wind, fire and healing magic from Zero since those were what Zero used in a battle. Sasuke also started learning using 10 feet long katana under Zero guidance. Normally a normal child can't even lift this kind sword since it's heavy and it's very hard to balance. But thanks to Sasuke intense training in learning a spear. It given him the strength needed to lift the blade. But Sasuke had more difficulty in learning this because he is more used in using a spear than a sword so Sasuke had difficult time in learning this.

But Naruto and Sasuke never neglected their ninja training since they wanted to become stronger. Naruto and Sasuke easily manage to get grasp about being a Shinobi and learn about Chakra and Jutsu very well. But during that those times the two learn something about their respective families. Naruto was born from a family where he was born with big Chakra reserves and the fact that his family was very knowledgeable at the powers of Fuinjutsu which made his family, the Uzumaki clan be feared among the Elemental Nations. Naruto also learn a very powerful jutsu that was a big boost for his training.

The Shadow Clone Jutsu. A jutsu that will make a solid replica of the user and when the clones disappear. The user will receive the memories of the clone, something that Naruto used after discovering it to push himself further and another that he continues to scan through every single techniques that his family has and making sure that he made himself a copy for him to learn so he doesn't have to sneak into the clan library every day.

Now for Sasuke, he learn about his family famous/infamous jutsu which was the Sharingan which was a family bloodline. He was able to awaken his Sharingan at the age of 9 during his training with Zero after intense training. It turns out that the only way to awaken the Sharingan is through a powerful emotion. And this cause the very powerful curse of the clan which was the curse of hatred. Which reflected the negative emotion such as stress or loss but Sasuke wasn't that. He manage to awaken his Sharingan through the drive wanting to get stronger to protect Naruto as his servant. This strong desire to protect made Sasuke Sharigan become awaken.

Now we find a 14 year old Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was now looking at himself in mirror and checking out his appearance. Naruto was now at least 5'4 feet tall and he has long wild and untamed spiky crimson hair with three whisker mark on his cheeks. He was wearing a simple black shirt, black trousers with orange borderline, black gloves and black buckled boots. Naruto looks underneath his wrist and there was fuin seal on it which stores many of his ninja gears as Shurikens, kunais and such. Naruto checks himself one more time and smiled at his appearance.

"This looks good enough." Naruto said.

"You said it, Naruto!" A voice said. Naruto turns to his shoulder and saw a small creature appeared out of nowhere. This was Albion. Naruto have somehow manage to materialize Albion into the real world with the use of his power and now Albion as his pet partner in combat.

"Thanks, Albion." Naruto said to his friend. Albion just nodded before he suddenly hops of him and landed on the open window of the Naruto room.

"I'll go check what Sasuke is doing. I see you later, Naruto." Albion said before he disappeared in particles of light. Naruto just shook his head with smile on his face before he decided to leave his room.

Today was graduation exam and Naruto already has confidence that he and Sasuke will easily ace the exam with no problem.

As he makes down he saw his parents and twin sister there. I still forgot to mention about his and Sasuke relationship to their respective parents.

Years have passed and Naruto and Sasuke didn't even bother to acknowledge their respective family. Naruto grew distance towards his family and same could be said to Sasuke.

Minato and Kushina have finally realized their neglected son when the twins turn 9 years old and was about to start at the academy. They remembered Naruko birthday but forgotten about Naruto birthday they didn't remember it until Sasuke gave a present to Naruto during the party. That's when they realized that it was Naruto birthday. Soon both parents started trying to make up with Naruto such as offering him lessons and training such but Naruto just didn't bother with them and just gave them the cold shoulder that sadden both parents. It was even sadder for them that their daughter, Naruko tried to make up with her sibling by trying to spend time with him and wanting to know him. But sadly Naruko received the same treatment as them, Naruto just barely acknowledge his sibling and would spend less time in the house and always never join them in dinner unless Kushina force him with the use of her Chakra chains to forcefully grab him and sit with them on the table. But if Kushina did that. They would try to make conversation with him, he would only response in a respectful and neutral tone with few words of choice.

Naruko during the past year have grown into a beautiful girl that many boys in academy wanting to date her. She has long blond hair that was tied into a pigtails. She has violet eyes like Kushina and three whisker marks on her cheeks like Naruto. She wears a black qipao with long short sleeves with white Sash around her and red arm band with symbol of the Uzumaki clan. She also wears tight orange bike shorts, black leggings and blue sandals. Naruto at first few years of her life was a spoil princess of the village. She like the constant attention that was given to her by her parents and the village.

She liked it and felt that she was top of the world. She received special training from her parents and the fact that she was treated a hero by everyone else in the village and has many friends with the kids in her age and ignoring his twin for the attention that she has from everyone else. But after reaching at age of 9 she finally realizing that her childish attitude and saw the neglectance that her brother was receiving. Soon she get rid of her selfish attitude and started try to find ways to spend some time with her brother but the same as her parents. Naruto would just barely acknowledge her much to her dismay but that didn't make her want to give up. She was determine for her brother to acknowledge her.

Kushina smiled in seeing Naruto and said. "Naruto! It's time for breakfast!"

But Naruto just turn away and continue to walking down stair. "I'm not hungry." Naruto said as he walks down. He went walking towards the door.

"Brother! Where are you going?!" Naruko asked.

"I'm going on ahead." Naruto said as he open the door.

"Naruto, you haven't have breakfast yet! You need energy for you to pass the exam." Minato said. Naruto just ignored him and continues to walk out to the door. Before any of the family members could stop him, Naruto immediately close the door. The family member just sighs since they knew that Naruto would suddenly disappear once he was out of sight.

"You think that Naruto would ever forgive us?" Kushina asked sadly. She couldn't help but feel depress at Naruto action towards them but she couldn't blame him. Neglecting him for far too long would make anyone become wanting to be loner.

"I'm sure that Naruto will forgive us! As long that we don't stop trying." Naruko said. She was determine to get her brother back in the family. Minato and Kushina just smiled at seeing that their daughter was optimistic making feel Naruto be part of the family as well. Those two promised themselves as well.

==With Sasuke==

Sasuke was dressing himself as he prepare himself for the academy. Sasuke was now 14 years and he grown very much from being small kid to a strong teen. He wears a high collar sleeveless black shirt and black pants. He has a pair of white arm warmer with black lining and a pair of black gloves with a red strange symbol on it (Roy Mustang Gloves just color black). The most noticeable thing that can be seen the clothing was the design on the back of his clothing. It wasn't the traditional Uchiha fan symbol but symbol of a man in armor holding a spear. (Kain logo in final fantasy IV)

Sasuke felt a presence coming towards him and turns around and saw Albion in the window just staring at him with a smile. Sasuke let out a small smile in seeing Naruto pet partner.

"Hello, Albion. What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. He was seeing Albion and confused why he was here.

"I'm just to check on you. And it looks like you're doing well." Albion said with smirk on his face. "Well, I see you and Naruto later. I'm going to explore more around this village." With that Albion jumps off the window. Sasuke just shook his head before he went out from his room. He walks down the hall and walking towards door. When he was near the door. He remove his feet from the wooden floor and started tying his black boots.

"Sasuke?" A voice said. Sasuke turns his head and saw his brother, Itachi before him wearing the traditional ANBU Uniform. The past few years. Sasuke relationship was similar to Naruto. He distance himself from his family and his clan and continues to train under Zero to grow stronger. Sasuke didn't learn the traditional taijutsu style of the Uchiha clan and the fact that Sasuke didn't even care about the clan jutsus since he doesn't have the interest anymore. Sasuke knew of the basic Uchiha Fireball Jutsu and few more but besides those. He doesn't even know anything else about his clan except about the powers of Sharingan that he continues to keep in secret from his family and clan.

Sasuke Father, Fuguku didn't really mind about Sasuke distance about his family but he made sure that Sasuke knows the traditional fire jutsus but he was a bit ashamed on how he treated his son while his mother, Mikoto have been feeling the same as Kushina. She blame herself that Sasuke felt that he isn't part of the family anymore. Itachi was ashamed and remorseful for his actions toward his brother. He felt that he failed Sasuke as sibling and as role model since Itachi knew that Sasuke look up to him. He couldn't help train Sasuke because of his time in the ANBU and fact that Satsuki needed some early training since she shown talent already in becoming a shinobi even he only has a very short time to train Satsuki. Sasuke sister, Satsuki only feel scared of Sasuke. His sister tried a way to spend time with him but she was being trained by her father and mother and sometimes Itachi early because Satsuki was considered another upcoming prodigy of the clan.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked. Sasuke turns away from Itachi and continues to tie his boots that Zero gave him.

"I'm going to academy. I'll meet up with Naruto to practice for our final exam." Sasuke said to him as he continues to tie his boot. Itachi knew already knew about Sasuke relationship with Naruto since during his ANBU duties he saw that Sasuke and Naruto would mostly hang out together and train with another in improving themselves to become a shinobi.

"If you like. I could help you and Naruto train." Itachi offered. He hoped that this would give some chance to spend some time with Sasuke and hope that restore the relationship as siblings.

Sasuke never even bother to reply. He just stand up once he was done putting on his boots, opens the door of the house and walk out. Itachi just sighs and knew that it was going to be harder for him and his family to fix their relationship with Sasuke.

"Nii-san" Itachi turns around and saw his little sister Satsuki walking towards him. Satsuki looks like a carbon copy of their mother. She wore a short white skirt ninja pouch strapped to her waist. She also has white armlets and leggings. Satsuki was known to be upcoming prodigy of the clan and besides the fact that she was Naruko best friend/rival. Itachi notice that concern look on Satsuki face and he already what she was going to ask. "You think there's a chance that Sasuke will ever forgive us?"

Itachi let out a sigh before looking back at the door to where Sasuke left. "I hope so, Satsuki-chan. I really hope so."

==At the Academy==

Naruto and Sasuke finally arrived at Academy entrance. The two saw Albion appeared before them before climbing into Naruto shoulder. Naruto looks at Sasuke with a smile on his face.

"Sasuke" Sasuke looks at his best friend and saw the small smile. "Are you ready for this?"

Sasuke eyes suddenly change into a sharigan with three tomoe at a moment before it changed back. Sasuke just smirked at him. "I was born ready."

Soon the duo enters the academy as they were ready to become shinobis.

* * *

 **Well that's it. Hope you all like the chapter. Please review, favorite and follow my story and me. Flames will be ignored. Before any of you leave. Can you all help me answer this question. Please leave your answer in the review or PM me.**

 **WHAT POKEMON WOULD YOU CHOOSE IF ITACHI EVER REBORN AS A POKEMON? GIVE SOME REASON THAT MATCHES HIS ABILITIES OR PERSONALITY.**

 **I have been a fan of pokemon for a long time and saw some interesting fic of Naruto reincarnated as pokemon. So, I wanted to give it a shot. Don't worry it will be just a side project as long as I don't have any writer blocks on my stories which have been recently I'm having have that causing the delay for me to write the stories. Since my mind is always scrabbled. Just help with this one to lessen some of the things that I'm reading.**

 **PLEASE REMEMBER TO LEAVE YOUR ANSWER IN A REVIEW OR PM.**

 **REBORN 123 OUT!**


End file.
